<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Joining for a Bath by sastiel_and_such</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910861">Just Joining for a Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such'>sastiel_and_such</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Arthur had a great talk the night before, so why not do it again tonight? He says he's tired and just wants a bath before bed. So you leave Horseshoe Overlook to join him. Surely, you'll just write and draw in your journal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan &amp; Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Joining for a Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been out of Horseshoe Overlook all day hunting, fishing, and killing any O’Driscoll that dared to cross your path. But even though you had been out all day and came back around dinner time, Arthur was still out. He made everyone else look like they pulled no weight in camp with the amount of stew meat and pelts he brought back. </p><p>After last night, staying up with Arthur around the fire just discussing nature and complimenting his drawings, talking about your pasts, and drinking some fine whiskey you looted off of somebody, it really made you antsy to see him. Grimshaw finally yelled at you two to go to bed around 4 am, but not before he embraced you and kissed the top of your head, whispering “let’s do this again.”</p><p>He was out of camp before you woke this morning and still wasn’t back, as you looked at your pocket watch for the eighth time in 10 minutes. Was he nervous to see you? Was he avoiding you? Did he think he took it too far? You huffed at your state of overthinking. Why would he be avoiding you, someone he took to immediately when you joined them? It’s not like you ACTUALLY kissed, so why would either of you feel awkward?</p><p>You decided to sit near your horse and just scribble some nonsense into your own journal between sips of coffee. You were close enough to the fire that nobody really said anything to you, but far enough way that Karen looked your way and raised a concerned eyebrow. Usually you were sitting on a log or goat skin and listening to Javier sing or talking with others. But your anxiety was ridiculous right now. You waved and smiled, but she came over anyway.</p><p>“Hey (Y/N),” Karen said as she sat next to you. “Are you doing ok? You seem a little off today.” She smiled at you. You couldn’t help but enjoy her company the most out of the ladies. She just seemed the most genuine and was actually concerned about people in the group.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. Just trying to keep myself occupied.” You took another sip of coffee.</p><p>“Until Arthur gets back?” she smirked.</p><p>You nearly spit out your coffee at that comment. “Wha-what makes you say that?”</p><p>“You guys are like two peas in a pod! Who wouldn’t say that? Plus, he’s the same way when you’re gone.” She poured some of your percolator coffee into her own cup. “If it isn’t that, then what is it?”</p><p>You sighed. “I just… miss his presence I guess. We had a nice talk last night and I guess I want that again. I don’t know.”</p><p>Karen nodded sympathetically. “Well, you know I talk to him sometimes, and honestly, he enjoys your company, too.” She smiled. “I think you should talk to him again later. He seems to have the hots for you. And if not, well, you two are hilarious to watch.”</p><p>You shifted a bit at that comment. She sat a bit longer and you two sipped coffee in silence before Mary Beth and Tilly wanted to speak to her about a lead. You were a rough, pants-wearing kinda girl, so you left them to it and kept drawing. </p><p>Right as you were about to get up to grab some slop, you heard John ask who was coming in, and Arthur say “Me, ya dumbass.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but feel like a schoolgirl and smile as you tried to nonchalantly make your way to the horses. Nobody else really seemed to notice, so when you walked up alone, you just looked up at him, happy to see him.</p><p>“M’lady,” he said to you as he hopped off his horse and landed right in front of you. “You almost look bloodier than I do, (Y/N).”</p><p>“Well, someone had to bring in four rabbits and two deer today while you were galavanting around,” you joked. </p><p>“Oh, is that it?” he chuckled as he threw his horse’s reins over the post. “I was just busy huntin elk and bear today, but don’ mind me.”</p><p>You playfully shoved him and he was off to the stew pot with a chuckle and one of the gigantic pelts he got. You looked away smiling and could see Karen smirking at you. You just winked and walked to catch up with Arthur.</p><p>“So,” you say as Arthur throws the pelt down on Pearson’s table, “wanna talk again tonight? I think you’ll really like this drawing of a farm I did a few miles from here. The farmer may not have liked it, but I am personally a fan.”</p><p>Arthur scrunched his face a bit. “I would love to, but… I’m so damn tired. I just wanna maybe jump in the river and go to bed after dinner.” He saw the slightly hurt look on your face. “I’m sorry, darlin. But, you’re welcome to join me.”</p><p>Your eyebrows flew up without you even realizing. He saw and his eyes got wide. “I mean… ya know, not that we would, not, uh…” He was fumbling for words and floundering in front of you. He looked down to try and cover part of his face with his hat.</p><p>“No no no, I know what you meant. I can come sit down there, let you do your thing, and we can talk?” You held up your journal and gave him a goofy smile.</p><p>He looked relieved. “That sounds fine. I would just hate for folks round here to get any ideas.”</p><p>You wanted to ask him why that is, but that last bit of conversation was torture enough for him. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go, I’ll get a blanket and unhitch my horse.”</p><p>He nodded and went to sit at the table with Lenny. While they chatted, you went and sat by the small fire near Pearson’s wagon, and drank another cup of coffee. When he stood up a few minutes later, he smiled at you and motioned his head out of camp. You hopped up excitedly, grabbed a blanket from your tent, and put it over your horse.</p><p>You were already on your horse when Arthur walked up. “Damn, you really wanna talk, huh? These people botherin you that much?”</p><p>“No, I just really want to talk to YOU. We’re like two peas in a pod!”</p><p>Arthur looked quizzically at you. “Funny, Karen said the same thing to me the other day.”</p><p>You noticeably blushe, but quickly said “Let’s go!” Arthur hopped on his horse and you guys were heading down the hill to the riverbank. Once you got to the main open area, you rode a bit more to the right so Arthur could have some privacy. There was a grassy hill that you could rest your back on and your horse would be satisfied with eating the grass.</p><p>“Is here ok?” Arthur asked. “It gives me some privacy, at the very least.”</p><p>“Sure, because you care so much about that,” you laughed.</p><p>“And what is that supposed to mean, Ms.(Y/L/N)?” he chuckled.</p><p>“You have an open tent all the time, you walk around shirtless in the mornings, and you’re pretty open with exactly where you go throughout the day.”</p><p>“Hmm. Didn’t know you were keepin track of my schedule there.” He smiled devilishly at you. “Had no idea you were so interested in little ol’ me.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush again. “Well, ya know, two peas in a pod.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, nosy.” He began to take off his jacket, then undid his suspenders, and had his shirt halfway off before he realized you were staring at him. He made a poor attempt to cover his chest back up. “Uh, would you mind turnin around? Just until I hop in. I’d hate to be indecent around a lady.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” you muttered as you turned to the side so you were leaning on the hill. </p><p>Once you heard light splashes, you looked back over and saw the water up to his waist. He quickly dipped under the water, and came back up pushing his hair back out of his face. You had only recently started paying attention to the scars and muscles on his back, and how they moved and rippled with each of his movements. Each scar told a story, and you wanted to hear them all.</p><p>“(Y/N), could you throw me my bar of soap?” Arthur said as he turned to look at you. “I left it near my satchel.” He pointed to the tree nearby.</p><p>It took a second to register his words as you focused on his wet face and chest. More scars, and more muscles you just wanted to put your tongue on. The water line was at his hips, you could almost see...</p><p>Arthur noticed you staring and blushed, and covered himself under the water with his hand a bit. You noticed too. “Uh, yeah hold on.” You hopped up to go to his bag, and when you turned back around he had lowered himself into the water a little more. You tossed it to him from about 12 feet away, and went back to your spot leaning against the hill. Both horses were enjoying the grass and didn’t seem to care that you guys were here.</p><p>“So I don’t remember us talking about your scars last night,” you said, hoping to relieve some tension. But then you realized, it might have caused a little bit more. He would now know that you were staring.</p><p>“Heh, didn’t realize you noticed those.” Arthur had the bar of soap and was now rubbing it on his shoulders and chest. “They’re all just, I don’ know, from random knife and gun fights I guess.” He lifted his arm to get his upper back. “I know what you’re gonna say, they’re ugly.”</p><p>“Well, I definitely wasn’t gonna say that.” You stood up, and pulled your shirt up at your hip and pulled your beltline down a bit so your hip was exposed. Arthur sharply inhaled at the newly exposed skin. “This one is from before I met you guys. I was at a butcher stand, and some crazy guy from however long ago tried to literally stab me in the back.” You fixated your clothes once again. “Thankfully, he was drunk, so I moved before he hit anything vital. Personally, I think that scars just build character and make for an interesting talk.”</p><p>Arthur lightly smirked and looked down at the water. “I ‘spose so. Never really looked at it like that.” He quickly dipped down in the water so wash the soap off, and his newly clean chest hair was glistening as he came back up. “Got any other scars?”</p><p>You didn’t expect that, but figured it was a nice conversation and personal, just like last night. You pulled your shirt off of your shoulder and pointed at the top. “A bullet grazed me here when someone tried to rob me and my folks a few years back.” Arthur nodded and kept scrubbing down his arms. You put your shirt back into place, and took off your boots. Rolling one of your pant legs up, you pointed to another, extremely long, scar that went up your shin. “I thought it was smart to try and rassle a wolf instead of going for the gun. Thankfully my mom shot it.”</p><p>Arthur dipped back down into the water again and put the soap under the water, scrubbing his legs. “Well, honestly most of my scars are from gunshots and stabbings. Don’t have much of a story to tell there, other than the fact that I was stupid and probably deserved most of em.” He laughed sadly.</p><p>You stepped a bit closer to the water, and saw Arthur look up at you and shift a bit uncomfortably. You sat in the rocks and sand near the water and looked at him. “You know you’re not a bad person, right?”</p><p>He stopped scrubbing and looked at you, sighing. “Then explain why I’ve done the things I’ve done. I can’t even begin to fathom tellin you all of those stories.” He stood up a bit so the water was only a little above his hips so that he could be eye to eye with you. “The things I’ve done, they ain’t pretty.”</p><p>You scrunched your face and looked at him fondly. “The fact that you feel sorry about them, and the fact that you’re trying to do better, is an amazing thing. Some people live like savages their whole lives. But you…” You scooted forward so your toes were in the water and you could be a little closer to him. “You are a great person. The most loyal, kind person I know. No wonder most people in camp love you.” You thought of the ones who had issues and pushed them aside in your mind. They didn’t matter.</p><p>Arthur looked back down at the water, blushing and smiling. “You don’ really mean that, (Y/N). Nobody thinks that, and because of it, I’m destined for the place down below.” </p><p>“I absolutely do, Mr. Morgan. You’re my favorite person.” You wanted to care for him so bad. Just cradle his head in your lap, run your fingers through his hair, gently massage his sore muscles, kiss him fondly...</p><p>He looked back up at you when you said that, and you were working on getting your pants off. “Darlin, what are you doin?” He didn’t take his eyes off of you, just basking in the lady that was undressing before him.</p><p>“I’m gonna hop in, and honestly, show you how much I care about you.” Your belt was undone, so you pulled them off, revealing your panties. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to, but please, let me just take care of you.”</p><p>Arthur was wide-eyed but didn’t say anything. He had liked you from the moment you showed up about a year ago, but never thought you would want him. “(Y/N), are you sho..?”</p><p>“Well turn around while I get undressed Mr. Nosy, I’ll be in in just a minute.”</p><p>Arthur quickly turned around, and he could feel his erection beginning to form under the water. He cursed himself for letting that happen, but even if they didn’t do anything, he definitely wanted to be touched. He was absolutely starved for human touch.</p><p>You eventually pulled off your shirt and bra, then your panties. You treaded into the water, and the cold water definitely woke you up more than the coffee earlier. Once the water covered your chest, you told Arthur he could turn around. </p><p>He turned around from about four feet away. He was trying to avoid looking at you, and you could see the blush running down his face and onto his neck.</p><p>“Arthur, can I wash you? Give you a massage? Just something.” You were definitely surprised that you were bold enough to hop into the water naked with this man, but the way you looked at each other, and the way you meshed, you both have wanted this for so long.</p><p>His face looked puzzled and he held out the bar of soap. When you stepped closer to grab it, he got wide-eyed again and inhaled sharply. You laughed. “At this point, you should know that I don’t bite.”</p><p>“Well, I just ain’t ever been in a situation before where a lady that I’m not beddin is, well, disrobed with me.” His face was burning hot as he finally looked at your face. “What did you plan on doin?”</p><p>“Just turn around. I can’t imagine that you could clean your entire back.”</p><p>Arthur turned around and went into a shallower area where he could sit on the lake floor and his whole back was exposed. You followed, your chest now exposed and nipples hard from the cool water. Thank God the hill and the tree hid you both from the main road. You got on your knees and rested on your heels behind him, and started running the soap bar across his back. Your free hand followed, making sure to rub in the soap and get in between his muscles.</p><p>Arthur gently exhaled. “That feels amazing, (Y/N).” He put his head forward a bit so that his neck was more exposed. “What possessed you to do this?”</p><p>You thought for a second, still scrubbing. “Well clearly I care about you, Arthur. And I know you don’t believe that, so I figured that actions may speak louder than words.” You tossed the bar of soap onto the shore a couple feet away, and started using both of your hands to massage the soap in, making Arthur groan. “And I do believe that we are two peas in a pod.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “Well, I agree. But, you’re uh, well, naked. That’s quite the step from being friends and talking.” He exhaled again as you started to dig a bit into his shoulders as well.</p><p>You got a bit higher, on your knees now and off your heels, so you could put more pressure on his shoulders, and could see his boner bobbing underwater, threatening to come to the surface. The water only came up to your mid thigh now. “You don’t exactly seem to have an issue with that.”</p><p>He realized where you were and put his hands over himself. “I didn’t… It wasn’t… I…” He picked his head up and looked back at you, completely exposed to him now. His mouth gaped slightly. “Sweetheart, you don’ have to…”</p><p>“It’s ok Arthur, really. If you’re ok with this, then I am, too.” He nodded with his mouth still open. “Good, then let me take care of you. Please.”</p><p>He stared for another second before turning around again and letting you continue your massage. “You’re beautiful, (Y/N),” he mumbled with his head down.</p><p>You blushed a bit and had a huge smile. “You are, too, Arthur.”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head slightly. “I’m nothing compared to what you just showed me.” His tip was now above the water.</p><p>You noticed and your hands started to roam over his shoulders and onto his chest. “Arthur Morgan, I won’t stand for you to talk badly about yourself. Your face, your body, your scars, they’re all beautiful.” He moaned softly and his head went back up to normal. “Seriously, you’re my favorite person. I mean that. The person you are inside is beautiful, too.”</p><p>Your hands moved around his pecs, grazing his nipples and massaging as you moved along. You put your breasts against his back as you kept rubbing his chest, and he hissed at the touch. “I really don’ know what I did to deserve this. You’re… a lovely person, (Y/N).” His head went back to rest on your shoulder, his hands propped himself up behind him with you in between, and his eyes were closed as you kept moving your hands. “I don’... deserve this,” he whispered.</p><p>“Well I think you deserve this and more, Arthur. I appreciate you letting me take care of you.” You sat back on your butt, and he groaned at the loss of contact with you. As you were getting ready to shift so that you could rub his abdominals, he picked his hands back up, and scooted around so that he was now facing you. Soap covered about half of his body, but he didn’t care. His legs were slightly spread apart.</p><p>He let his eyes roam up and down your exposed upper half, and stared for a second at the water where he could barely make out what was below your bellybutton. When he looked back at your face, he inhaled sharply and said “I jus… figured you could, ya know, reach my front, my… UPPER front… better this way.”</p><p>You smiled devilishly. “You can just say that you wanted to look at me, ya know.” You scooted forward, and noticed about half of his cock was now exposed. His heart started racing when he noticed you looking at it, but didn’t make an attempt to hide it this time. “I’ve wanted to be this up close and personal for a while now.” You were inches from him, and became bold enough to get on your knees again.</p><p>Arthur was now breathing heavier with his mouth slightly agape. He took in every inch of you once again, this time actually facing you and able to see everything. “Please darlin, come here.” He held one hand out to you. “I need to feel you.”</p><p>You obliged and scooted towards him, noticing that the sun was setting now and that all you could hear was the water and occasional animal sounds. You grabbed his hand, and he smiled sweetly and held eye contact until you were now straddling him on your knees with his dick between you two. Once you were settled on his lap, he put his hands on your hips, and roamed up to your arms, and then back down. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.</p><p>He looked down at your chest, then back at you. “Is this ok sweetheart?”</p><p>“Arthur, if it wasn’t ok, I don’t think I would have gotten in the water with you.” You put your hands on his chest once again, and moved them past each scar, and up to his cheek bones. He stared at you, lovestruck, as you gently pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>He immediately moaned, and while the kiss was still tender, he pulled you forward so you were skin to skin. He exhaled sharply and when he pulled his head back, said “I’ve wanted this for a long time, (Y/N). I jus never thought you would want to return the favor.” He didn’t let you go to say this, and you were still only an inch from his lips.</p><p>“Mr. Morgan, it would be my honor and pleasure to be with you.” Your heat mixing with his was the best you had felt in a long time. You quivered when you realized his dick was squished between the two of you, and desired the friction with him that you were starved of. You put your hand on the back of his head, and curling your fingers into his damp hair, brought him in for another kiss.</p><p>It felt like hours went by with how soft his lips were, how rough his hands were moving up and down your back, and how his cock twitched each time you ran your tongue over his luscious lips. When you finally pulled back, you realized that the soap had started to get sticky.</p><p>Arthur did too, and said “Why don’ I rinse off, while you set up that blanket you grabbed earlier?”</p><p>You giggled, and Arthur was still holding you close. “Now what on earth could you want me to do that for, Mr. Morgan?”</p><p>He laughed and gently helped you stand up, and waded into some deeper water. You threw some water on your front that had been stuck to his soapy chest for a while, and looked over at him before he submerged in the water again. “Should’ve asked to massage his ass,” you mumbled. You grabbed the soap bar off of the ground and put it back near Arthur’s satchel. Calling your horse a bit closer to you so you didn’t have to get him from near the road, you got the blanket off of his back, and laid it between the hill and the water.</p><p>You sat down on the blanket, watching Arthur rub the soap off, careful not to get his hair wet again. When he turned back around and saw you staring, he smiled devilishly. He got just enough above the water so that you could barely see his full length now. “Now what on earth could you be lookin at Ms.(Y/L/N)?” he asked, playfully mocking you from earlier.</p><p>You laid to the side seductively so he could see exactly where your curves were, and didn’t hide the fact that you were looking at his fully-erect cock. He started to walk towards you. “Oh, just wondering why you’re still in the water, is all.” </p><p>Arthur walked out of the water, eyes full of lust and a smile that didn’t quit. When he reached the blanket, he laid opposite of you on his side as well. He was close enough that you could smell the soap on him, and the tip of his dick was poking you. “Satisfied?” he asked.</p><p>“Very,” you responded. He cupped your cheek and kissed you again, but slowly started to make his way on top of you. He was still sopping wet, but you were also still damp, so who cared?</p><p>His lips split from yours and he gently rocked his hips against you, no doubt feeling how wet you were between your legs. “Why Ms.(Y/L/N), if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were excited.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, considering the fact that you were excited before I even started your massage.” You giggled but were immediately shut up when he grazed his hand over your clit. Even just barely touching it had gotten you more excited.</p><p>“I think the lady is a little sensitive,” Arthur groaned. He took two fingers and started rubbing your clit in rhythmic circles. He moved down a bit more and started sucking small marks on your neck. “Jesus woman, I’ve wanted this for so long,” he said between spots. Arthur moved down your neck to your collarbone, then to the scar on your shoulder. “You’re so beautiful, darlin.”</p><p>You put your hands on his back, and he lowered himself onto you a little more so your bodies were touching. “Arthur, I’ve needed this since I first met you.”</p><p>He moaned against your skin and moved down to one of your nipples. He also shifted his hand around and stuck a finger inside of you, while continuing to use his thumb for your clit. “Goddamn, you’re so wet. This for me?” he teased.</p><p>“All for you,” you all but yelled. Thankfully it was now dark, so you figured nobody was around. Your legs were quivering, and Arthur put enough of his body weight on you so your upper half stayed mostly still. He moved to your other nipple and peppered kisses all along your breast between licking it. </p><p>When he put another finger in, you felt yourself getting close. He could feel it too based on your body language, and withdrew his fingers. You looked at him questioningly before he lined himself up with your entrance. “Ready?”</p><p>“Please Arthur, I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>His face burned hot with desire and gently put his tip into you, making sure you were ok with how girthy he was. When you and your body didn’t protest, he slowly slid all the way in. You could’ve sworn that his eyes rolled back a bit when he went balls-deep. “(Y/N), oh god…”</p><p>Arthur slowly slid back out, then back in. After around 5 strokes he started going a little faster. Then a little harder. With each stroke you felt his hips tremble against yours whenever he went in fully. You wrapped your legs around him, and put your hands on his upper back, but not before giving his ass a firm slap.</p><p>“Oohoohoo,” he groaned. “Do that again, darlin.”</p><p>You moved both hands down to his ass, and with each slap you delivered, you felt his stomach on you twitch with excitement. Arthur rested on one elbow, and moved one hand down between you two in order to rub your clit again.</p><p>This did you in. The excitement, the want for Arthur, the perfect rhythm and pleasure. You slapped his ass again. The tingling was slowly moving down your body. You let it build for a minute until you just couldn’t stand it anymore. Arthur looked into your eyes and smiled. “Please sweetheart, come while I’m inside.”</p><p>He kept thrusting as you unraveled beneath him, your hands moving up and digging into his back. He removed his fingers, but kept thrusting fast and hard. “That’s it babydoll, that’s it.” He could feel the vibrations within you and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>You were oversensitive at this point and all but screaming that he was drawing your orgasm out. Arthur’s thrusts became more sporadic, and he nuzzled into your neck. “(Y/N), I’m gonna…”</p><p>Maybe five thrusts later, and Arthur was a moaning mess above you. He gave a few more spasmic thrusts once he finished, and you finally rode your orgasm down. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead as he finally stopped and looked down at you, still inside. Your hands were at your side, and you both looked exhausted.</p><p>He smiled and bent down to kiss your cheek. “I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for that when you joined me today.” He started to become soft, and slowly slid out of you, careful not to get anything on the blanket. “I say we go wash off, then head back to camp for some whiskey and talking.”</p><p>He started to walk towards the water again, his ass slightly red from your spanking. “I thought you were tired?” you joked. You stood up to join him in the water, noticing how uneasy your legs were.</p><p>“Not after that, I ain’t,” he laughed. “I’ll be up for a while.” You joined him in the water, taking the soap with you and actually rinsing yourself clean. Arthur noticed and came over. “Why don’ you let me help you with that, darlin?” He gently took the soap, and moving your hair off of your back, began cleaning you like you did to him earlier. “It’s only fair, and, well… I appreciate you. Very much.”</p><p>“Well, you know how much I like you, Arthur.” You turned and smiled shyly at him. “Oh, I’ll be writing all about today in my journal for sure,” you added. “Gotta hear more about those scars, too.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Oh yeah, I’ll be drawing it.” He continued moving his hands over you, and when he was done with your back, pressed himself against you, and kissed near your ear. “I’ll be drawing all of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>